


You've Earned a Reward

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Food Kink, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Sticky, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up tied to the berth isn't how Steve's mornings usually start, but he can hardly complain when Starscream gives him something to keep him occupied while the seeker is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Earned a Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Starscream is so [predictable](http://starscreamthefirst.tumblr.com/post/65263758577/102) I love him.
> 
> also shut up jopihougyivfugtyg this is another moment where I was glad for the excuse to write some kink I love jiohubihvugty

The vehicon groans, twisting and finding that his bindings are indeed still holding him securely. He’d woken up just as the Commander was finishing up- hands already crossed behind his back so he’s arched up to accommodate them, and his legs were being secured to the bottom corners of the berth.

He’d questioned the seeker, but that had only earned him a gag in his mouth that was tightened so that he couldn’t spit it out. Then the seeker had opened his panel, murmured something about how wet his valve already was, slid something into him, and closed his panel again.

Steve had given muffled protests as Starscream slid off the berth, but the silver mech had merely waved his hand dismissively. “I am going to retrieve our morning rations. I expect your panel to still be closed when I get back. Understood?” he’d ordered casually. The poor vehicon had bitten down on the gag, faceplates heating as he nodded. With a smirk and a nod from the seeker, Steve had yelped when the thing in his valve weakly buzzed to life. “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Starscream had promised.

That was over a cycle ago.

Primus where could he be???

He nearly sobs with relief when he hears the door open and Starscream strides into the berthroom carrying two cubes of energon. With a muffled plea, the vehicon arches up further.

"Sorry, I got distracted," the seeker smirks, but he doesn’t sound very apologetic as his optics roam over his vehicon’s frame.

Steve watches as the seeker sets one cube on a table next to the berth, and climbs up onto the berth still holding the other cube.

"I’m proud of you for keeping you panel shut," Starscream praises him as he straddles Steve’s squirming hips, "I think you’ve earned a reward… After I’ve had my energon."

Grinding his panel up into the seeker’s aft, Steve whines. The slagging vibrator was going to drive him insane, and he swears he can feel lubricant leaking out onto his thighs while his spike is pressing uncomfortably against his panel.

Starscream taps him gently on the helm with a claw. “Patience,” he admonishes, “You’ll enjoy this part.”

Steve freezes when Starscream pours a small amount of the energon onto him. Why had he- _ **oh**_.

The seeker laughs at how Steve trembles when he leans down and begins licking all of the spilled energon off of his heated chassis. The high pitched keen it pulls from the vehicon makes licking his energon from the desperate mech all the sweeter.


End file.
